09 iDate S&F Ending
by Pock
Summary: My ending to iDate S&F. Rated M for a reason, Sam and Freddie "make up" after their fight. I was motivated to write this when Sam said the phrase "naked in a bathtub of lasagna." It got me thinking... If you like this story then check out my profile.
1. iDate Freddie

Something Sam said in this episode inspired me. Here's my ending to iDate S&F

**Sam's POV**

_Words in italics are Sam's thoughts._

* * *

As Carly stormed away in a huff and I didn't know what to think. _I'm a little upset that she took away my lasagna because I'm flipping starved! The cheese will have to do. _

After a few seconds of scarfing Parmesan, I realized that I should be a little more focused on Freddie and a little less focused on myself. I quickly went over the past 2 minutes in my head and realize I had been at least a little gross. _Ok, this silence is killing me, Freddie is just sitting there staring at the table, I need to say something._

"So..." I managed to say. _Smooth._

"Do you think she's right?" Freddie said to me, still staring at the table. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard.

"Um, what? I don't wanna stab you in the eye, baby," I said in the kindest voice I can muster. "I like you too much."

"No, not that," Freddie said. "I mean... uhg. Sammy, we fight all the time! Is this worth it to you? Do you even want to keep dating?"

_Oh no, not that. Don't say that._ _Of course I want to date you, you nub! I'm in freaking love with you! _"Freddie, no, I... I'm sorry ok. Baby, I..."

Freddie took a deep breath. "Look. Carly is right. We should be able to solve our own problems. We don't need to drag her into our fights. I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pick on you. If you want you can blame my mom. I think I'm all uptight because of her."

I chuckled. "Yeah, Benson, your mom is pretty crazy. You know," I say. "I think your mom might be worse than mine."

Freddie looked up at me and smiled. This was one argument Carly hadn't solved for us.

"You really mean that?" Freddie asked. _That lady is a nightmare. My mom is bad, but to be honest, I'd rather be at home then at the Benson's any day._

"Yeah, Baby. I mean it. Your mom is the worst." I say this as I edge a little closer to him in the booth. He does the same.

"Awwwe, thanks Sammy," Freddie says. He then leans over and we kiss. _You know, it actually felt good to let Freddie win one._ "That's really sweet of you to say that, Sam, but the more I think about it, the more I realize your mom is way worse than mine."

_Now I'm the one with the smile plastered across my face. Hes totally wrong but it was really sweet of him to say that._ "Thanks, Baby. That means a lot coming from you."

_We're a really weird couple, aren't we. Bonding over thinking the other's mother is weirder. Oh well._

"Hey, lets go," Freddie said. "I'll take you home and tomorrow we can start fresh and try to solve our own problems."

"Ok," I say as we both scooted to our right and exited the booth. I got out behind Freddie and before I even stood up, he had walked over to Carly's table and placed a twenty dollar bill there. She hadn't payed for her food. He then walked back over and dropped a fifty dollar bill on our table to pay for our lasagnas that Carly took. "You ready?" he said.

"Woah, Dude, our bill should only be like thirty-five bucks..." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Sammy. Its just money," he says as he takes my hand and we walk out. _This may have been the sexyest thing he's said all day._ _Ok, I'll admit, that smoothie was outrageously priced but it still bothers me when guys are cheap... mom always talks about how cheap my dad was._

"Sorry our date didn't exactly work out," Freddie said to me as he pulled up to my house.

"Yeah. We'll figure this out, ok Baby." I say. "We shouldn't have put Carly in that situation. I'm gonna call Carly and apologise once I get inside."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sammy," he said to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Baby," I said back to him with a smile.

I decided to lean in and give him a kiss. He leaned too and our lips met. What seemed like it was going to be a short kiss at first turned into quite a passionate exchange of emotion. I gently gripped his hair to pull him closer and softly bit his lip. Freddie smiled and nibbled on mine back. This was something a little knew for us and it was really exciting. I pulled away and looked in his eyes. I could see fire in his eyes. He was just so sexy I couldn't take it. I moved in and kissed him again. Giving his lower lip a few more nibbles as I did so. He responded my placing his hand on my thigh and biting my upper lip softly. He ended by kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Good night," he whispers, sounding just a little bit like he did when he did vampire stuff for iCarly... only this time the voice was working on me.

"G...good night, Baby," I stutter. _Oh what a man._

* * *

I have more planned but this is going to have to be a 2 parter. It's late and I'm tired. Comment, favorite, or message me to get me motivated to finish this.


	2. iDate Sam

I gotta be honest, all your comments got me back in iCarly mode. And some of you claim that you're not leaving your computer until I update again, so... I kinda had to write more. I have this bad habit of, instead of finishing my stories, I start new ones. Well, I'll finish this one for you. :)

**Freddie's POV**

_Words in italics are Freddie's thoughts._

* * *

_Wow, what a girl._ I took off my tie and tossed it over the back of my desk chair then flopped myself onto me bed. _That was the worst date ever, but somehow, I'm even more in love with her._ _I know she's not perfect... she's far from that... Even still I'm attracted to her._

My thoughts trailed off as I laid there and relaxed. I thought about how I was going to try harder with Sam tomorrow. I'm not going to try to fix her flaws. I'm going to love her for who she is. And I'm not going to yell when we disagree. I need to smile and calmly share my views...

It was only 6pm and we hadn't actually eaten dinner but somehow I dozed off.

* * *

I heard a "thunk thunk thunk" noise. _What? Where... Oh._ I had fallen asleep. "thunk thunk thunk" There it was again. I sat up out of my bed and looked at the clock. It was 9:30. "thunk thunk" _Where on earth is that comi—oh..._ I looked over to the window to see none other than Sam Puckett knocking on my window. _This it the eighth floor!_

I quickly got up and opened the window for her. "What are you doing, Sammy?" I ask.

Sam ducked in from the fire escape and stepped into my bedroom. "I missed you, baby," she said as she put her arms around me for a tight hug. "You didn't answer your phone." She said with a frown.

"Oh, I fell asleep when I got home," I said truthfully as I shut the window. It looked like Sam had been trying to sleep too. She had changed into her pajamas and then didn't bother to change again before she come over.

"Baby, I've been thinking a lot since we went to Pini's and I'm really sorry," Sam said. "I'm so gross and I expect you to put up with me! I start, like, all of our fights and I pick on you all the time. I don't even deserve you!"

"What? No, no no no, Sammy, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. Look, I love you for who you are and I shouldn't try to change you! From now on, I promise, just be yourself and I will—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Sam's lips crashed into mine. This kiss was nothing like any other kiss we've ever shared. Passion doesn't even begin to describe how it felt. Her hands reached around me and she practically clawed my back as she sucked on my upper lip feverishly. Not knowing how to respond, I just caved into my emotions. I gave her bottom lip a little nibble and gently licked the tip of her lip. My hands usually ended up on her sides, but this time my left was pulling her whole body up against mine as my right reached down and took firm hold of her ass. She didn't object to this, in fact, her hand found its way down to my ass for a moment or two before she moved both hands up onto my chest, grabbed a handful of my shirt, and held me close to her. She gave my lower lip a lick as well, which sent a shiver down my back and straight into the front of my pants. She pulled away briefly only to plant a few more pecks on my cheek. I was dumbfounded.

"I love you too, Freddie," she said and she pulled away just far enough to look me in the eyes.

I smiled at her. _I love Sam Puckett._ "I love you. Wow, I actually said it. I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said, still holding what I'm guessing was a rather ridiculous smile. She just smiled right back at me.

Sam continued. "I... I've wanted to tell you since we started dating." She said. "I... just didn't know if you'd freak out or think it was too soon... Baby... can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah," I say back. "That would be amazing! Please stay."

"You're mom isn't going to find out, is she? I took the friggin' fire escape up 8 floors so she wouldn't find out about us!" Sam said a little more loudly than I think she meant to.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. She's in Fresno at a conference or some shit," I say back. Sam giggled at 'shit'. She thinks its hilarious when I swear since I hardly ever do it.

"I, uh... can't help but notice you're still wearing those clothes from earlier. Aren't you going to change into pajamas or something?" Sam asked, looking at my stylish but slightly uncomfortable date clothes.

"Oh, uh, well actually I usually sleep naked but tonight I might just—" I stopped short. Sam was undoing my pants with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, in that case," she said, undoing the button and slipping off my pants, revealing my lucky Gamestation 360 boxers. "You won't be needing these, will you?"

"Well, yeah," I said sheepishly as I kicked off my pants. "I wasn't going to sleep in those. I'll just get some pajamas then."

I tried to walk over to my dresser to get the pajamas but Sam once again took firm hold of me by the front of my shirt. She then began to unbutton it.

"Oh, but Baby, if you usually don't sleep with anything on then _I_ don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She removed my shirt and tossed it onto the floor with my pants. Before I really realized what had happened, Sam had stripped me down to just my boxers. I felt awkward yet aroused.

"But, Sammy, I... don't really want to sleep naked if you're, you know, with me," I said awkwardly. I felt myself start to blush.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to to feel awkward, Baby," she said. "Look, how about I make things fair."

Sam reached down crossing her arms and grabbed the bottom of her T-shirt. She pulled it up a few inches, seemingly just to gauge my reaction. I stared shamelessly at her as she continued to slowly pull her shirt up higher, and higher, until her perfect, perky breasts fell out and she removed her shirt completely. She hadn't had on a bra.

More shameless staring ensued as she bit her upper lip in angst. "So do..." she faltered for just a moment. "Does this sound fair?" she asked.

"Oh, my God, Sammy, I... Wow! You are so beautiful!" I manage to say. "You didn't have to take your shirt off if you didn't want to."

"You're such a nub, Benson," she said with a smirk, moving closer to me. "Do you want to touch them?

* * *

And the King of Cliffhangers strikes again! Its late again and I gotta get to sleep. This chapter ended up being longer than anticipated to I cut it in half right here. I'm gotta need a few comments if you want to read more.


	3. iScrew Sam

Here it is guys, chapter 3. Longest chapter yet! Thanks for all the positive reviews, they keep me writing. Enjoy.

**Freddie's POV**

_His thoughts are italics like this._

* * *

"Shoosh, yeah! I want to touch 'em!" I say, possibly a little too enthusiastically. Sam just smirked and closed the gap between us. Our lips met and I saw Sam's eyes flutter closed. I gave her upper lip a slow lick and then switched to nibbling on her bottom one. My hands naturally fell to her sides. _What am I doing!_ _Her sides?_

I slowly brought my hands up and cupped her perky, pale breasts. Sam let out a little shiver as she arched her back. Not really knowing what to do I gave her a little squeeze and then brushed her nipples with my thumbs.

"Oh, Baaby," she whispered into my right ear. She then began to bite and suck on my neck. _Oh my God, this is so hot._

I noticed my own growing erection about the time Sam reached down and gave me a firm grab. "Oh, Sammy," I whisper back to her.

"I love you," she whispers, saying it for the second time ever.

I gave her one more kiss on her cheek and a kiss on the forehead before I pulled away. My left hand had found its way up to caress her neck and my right still had a gentle hold on her breast.

I wordlessly took her by the hand and, leading her away from the window (_Oh God, I hope no one saw us… oh yeah, 8__th__ floor.) and _took her over to my bed.

"Not gonna lie, Benson," Sam said pushing me onto the bed with a gentile shove. "I've been dreaming about this for months." Sam pulled off her pajama bottoms to reveal (not to my surprise) a pair of "boy shorts." (girl's boxers.) She then got on her side in the bed next to me.

I turned to her from my position on my back. We laid there on our sides, propped up on our elbows, looking at each other. I could see the fire in her eyes again. "Sammy," I said as I brushed some hair out of her face. "Are you thinking you want to… you know… go all the way?" I said, trying not to sound too hopeful or too uninterested.

Sam reached forward and played with my few short strands of chest hair. "Oh, Freddie, I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready," she said. I could tell she was willing to go as far as I wanted to go… so that's what I said.

"Sammy, I'm willing to do anything you want to do. I love you," I said touching her breast again to her delight.

Sam basically pounced me! The next thing I knew, I was on my back again and Sam had me straddled. She was gently grabbing handfuls of my hair as she covered my neck in kisses and bites. Her breasts were bouncing about on my chest; it was really hot to just lay there and take what she gave me. I grabbed a handful of her hair as well with one hand and my other found her ass. I gave it a squeeze and then ran my fingernails up her back.

Sam's lips crashed back into mine and she bit me again. _Oh God, I love it when she bites me._ I gave her ass a soft smack, to see how she responded. She pulled away only slightly.

"That all you got, Baby?" she said, taunting me. I smacked her ass again, this time much harder but still not as hard as I could. "Oh, yeah, Baby," she said between kisses.

I decided to be a little kinder and I played with the lining of her boxers. Sam shifted her wait to one side to give me a better angle and so that she could pull on the elastic of my boxers as well. I decided to take the opportunity to take some control. Sam was going to be on the bottom weather she liked it or not.

Sam was already to one side so I just pushed her the rest of the way over and got on top. I could see the surprise in her eyes and I went in for another kiss. I flicked Sam's nipples a few times each. She continued to run her hand up and down my back.

Surrendering is amazing. When Sam pushed me on my back, it felt awesome to just lay there and take what she gave me. I decided it was time for Sam to surrender a little more.

I put both my hands on her shoulders and pushed down. She let out a short moan before I could stifle it with my lips. I pulled away. "Oh Freddie," she said. I pushed down even more and kissing her again. She moaned into my lips as I put more pressure on her. I'm not sure why I decided to push down on her like that but she seemed to love it.

I put my hands on either side of her again and went in to kiss her neck… but I stopped. Instead of biting her collarbone, like I'd planned, I decided to slowly exhale on her neck.

"Aaaahhhhhh, Oh Baby, you're so sexy," Sam said under me. She leaned forward and bit my collarbone just like I'd planned to do to her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you think so…" I said and I moved back onto my side. "This is… you know, like my first time to do anything like this," I said awkwardly, realizing I might have just killed the mood.

Sam sat up on her side again too. "Oh, Benson, you nub," she said with a chuckle. "You're my first too." I let out an audible sigh of relief in response to which Sam let out a little giggle. "Hey, guess what," she whispered in to my ear mischievously.

"I don't know, what, Sam?" I whispered back to her.

"Since I was 13 I've had a hormone problem and… anyway, the doctor gave me birth control pills for the hormones. " I wasn't sure how to respond to this. "So, what I'm trying to say is…" Sam leaned in really close to me ear and whispered, "…when you fuck me, I want you to come inside me." She grabbed my erect dick through my boxers as she said this.

I bucked my hips forward and let out a soft grown. _Oh God, this is unbelievable._ All I could think about now was getting my dick inside her.

"What do you say, Benson?" she said now stroking my cock with her patented smirk on her face.

I leaned in and whispered to her. "On you back, Puckett." I gave her ear a little nibble as she turned onto her back. I placed my hand on the front of her shorts palm down and began to rub up and down between her legs. She bucked once or twice and let out a stifled gasp.

"Oh, God! Freddie, yes!" she moaned. "Oh, touch me… oh."

I was slowly moving my hand up and down between her legs. I felt around for where I figured her clit would be and began to make small circles right there. She bucked her hips again uncontrollably and I knew I'd found my mark.

"Oh, Freddie, you make me so wet!" Sam said laying on her back in complete surrender. "Oh, do what you want with me!"

"Let me take off your boxers," I said, trying my best to sound sexy by channeling my inner vampire. (lol!)

I'm not sure if the voice worked or not… it usually doesn't… but Sam smiled at me as she arched her back slightly. "Do it, Baby!" she said.

I positioned myself near her so I was on my knees on the bed with her. I placed my finger on either side of her under the waist of her shorts. I slowly pulled them down until I could see just a little bit of hair. _Oh, wow, that's hot._ Sam relaxed her back and lifted her legs slightly and I pulled her boxers down the rest of the way to reveal a short, blonde trail of hair. She lifted her legs slightly higher still and I pulled her shorts all the way off and tossed them on the floor.

Sam Puckett was laying in front of me with her legs spread wearing nothing but a smile. I placed my hand palm down again on her warm center and slowly lowered my fingers. I stopped just over her clit again to make small circles. "Oh, fuck," she said with pleasure as I touched her. After a few moments later I lowered my fingers again and, palm down, I slid my middle finger slowly into her pussy. "Fuck! Oh Freddie!" she said as I felt her body shutter.

I pulled my middle finger out halfway just too slowly push it back in again. After doing this 2 or 3 times, I turned my hand palm up so that I could go in and out just a little deeper. Sam was again moaning my name. It was so sexy! "Oh, Freddie. Oh, fuck. Benson. Oh!"

After a few more seconds, I pushed my middle finger in all the way and gently pushed up against the front wall of her vagina. Clearly, this was a good idea because I had her making faces that couldn't possibly be misconstrued as anything but pleasure. Sam's mouth was agape and she was letting out a silent moan.

"Oh, Freddie keep touching me right there, please don't stop! Oh, oh, aaahhh," she said between breaths. I pushed on her soft spot again and again until her back was arched and her hips were again bucking out of control. "Oh, oh, aah, oh, fuuuuck! Freddie, oh baby!"

_Wow, she's a screamer. No surprise there._ Sam's thighs clenched around my hand and her whole body shook. Her hands were digging into the bed and my hand got really, really wet. She thrusted a few more times against my hand and road out her orgasm for about 10 more seconds before she collapsed onto her back. I knew it was time to pull my finger out, so I did it and wiped her juices on my sheets.

"Oh, Freddie, hold me," she begged, "oh, Freddie, I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy," I said lying down next to her on my side. She curled up into my arms and I held her tight.

After 2 or 3 minutes of heavy breathing Sam reached down and mischievously began to slowly stroke cock again. What little bit of my erection I'd lost over her 2 minute rest quickly hardened again as she stroked me through my boxers.

"Wow, Sam, that feels really good," I said as I bucked my hips into her hand.

"Let's get those boxers of, Baby, and see how good it feels in my mouth."

* * *

Not really a cliffhanger but sort of. This is getting really hot! Originally I planned two chapters but it somehow turned into 4! No promises but I'll try to update soon. Comment if you want me to finish!


	4. iScrew Freddie

Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

_Her thoughts are italics like this._

* * *

Freddie laid on his back and I quickly yanked his boxers off. His dick did a little bounce at I freed it from his clothing. _Oh God he's big._ He must have been at least 7 inches, probably more. I was kneeling now about at his shoulders. I instantly leaned down and, holding it up, I gave him a lick up his shaft.

Freddie moaned as I did it a second time. "Wow, Sam, you're so—oh!" I plunged his dick into my mouth. This was a little weird but it felt so right. I used my tongue to spread saliva all over his head and then pushed him a little deeper into my mouth. Freddie bucked his hips. "Fuck!" he said. _Oh Damn, that's hot. Freddie never cusses. _

I pulled him out for a moment to tease him. "Are you gonna teach me what happens to bad girl who talk with their mouths full?" I then plunged his cock back in, this time a little deeper still as I bobbed my head up and down on him.

"Oh, chiz! Oh... ahhh. Mmmmmmm... Oh, Sammy... oh Sam."

Freddie grabbed handfuls of my hair and smacked my ass, which was actually pretty close to him since I was on my hands and knees right next to him. I arched my back to let him see my pussy, still wet from his awesome fingering.

Freddie decided to grab my thighs and pull me over him so he was looking straight up at my pussy. We were in a 69 position. I continued to suck him off as he pulled me down a little and began to lick me.

I had to stop just for a moment. "Oh, Freddie! You're so..." I went down on him 2 more times. "...Soooo good," I finished.

"Oooooh, Sam," Freddie said as I licked my hand to get it wet. "You're amazing too... oh! Oh, Sammy" I was stroking him up and down with my right hand, making sure to keep it wet and tight.

Freddie pulled my pussy closer and pushed his tongue into me. "Oh! Oh chiz!" I said, still stroking him.

He smacked my ass again. I love it when he gets rough. I decided to suck his cock some more. He clearly loves it.

"Errrr aaahhh graaa ohh, Sammy! Sam I think I'm... iCan't Take It! (Airing this Saturday. :P)

I stopped. I didn't want him to cum... not yet.

"Ok, Baby, ok," I said as I got off him, turned around and sat on his stomach.

"I'm sorry Sam," Freddie said. "Its so good."

I reached behind me and began to massage his balls. Freddie smiled.

"Freddie," I said. "I'm ready."

"Sam, I want to be on top," he said. I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ok, Benson," I said with a smirk followed by a bite on the lip. He smirked back as I got off of him and he got over me.

"I love you, Sam," he said, with a soft look in his eye. _Oh wow, this is really happening..._ I spread my legs.

"I love you, Freddie," I said.

Freddie positioned himself above me. I reached down to help aim his dick where it needed to go. Freddie slowly put his weight on me and his dick slid into my pussy.

I felt myself breathing in rapidly. "Oh, oh, God! Benson you're so huge!"

"Ohhhh! Sam, you're so tight!" he said as he pulled out and pushed in.

We adjusted our positions a few times, which to be honest, was a little awkward. I trust him so much. Soon he got a slow, steady rhythm going.

As I relaxed it felt better and better. I was so wet that this cock slid in and out with ease. Freddie was speeding up now, just a little. I arched my back.

"Fuck!" I said. Freddie stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" Freddie said worried.

"Oh, no, Baby, no!" I said arching my back again. "Keep going please."

Freddie kept going and again he hit that spot. "Ooooh, aaah, Baby!" I said. "Fuck, oh, oh chiz... Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me!"

I couldn't keep quiet! Oh, damn he's so awesome! I felt myself thrusting back at him as he groaned.

"Oh, mama like! Oh, Benson! Oh!" I shouted.

Saying his name must have triggered something in that boy brain of his because then, out of nowhere, Freddie's groans and grunts changed. He was suddenly putting his hips into it more and he was letting out much more audible moans.

"Oh, Sammy! Oh, oh, oh, fuck! Fuck! Oh Chiz! Oh!" He was going even faster, I was very, very close and I could tell he was too.

"Fuck me Sammy! Fuck!" He shouted. "I love you, Sam!"

"I love you, Freddie! Cum, Baby! Cum inside me!" I said.

"Freddie gave a few last thrusts and pushed in as far as he could go, right on my G-spot. Our hips bucked as he went over the edge. I felt his jizz filling me up, so hot right on my spot. It tipped me over the edge too.

"AAAaahhh! Freddieee!" I was vibrating out of control. Freddie had (mostly) stopped cumming but was still humping me like mad. I cam again... and again... four times total I think by the time Freddie slowed and collapsed onto me, his still hard, still throbbing dick inside me.

"Oh, my God, Freddie, you're so amazing!" I said, exasperated.

"Sam, I... uh... uh..." Freddie said. He couldn't quite form words.

"Baby, I can't take it, pull out," I said. He pulled out and feel just beside me, onto his side. I closed my legs, turned towards him, and curled up in his arms.

And there we laid, just breathing. After about 5 minutes, his breathing had returned to normal and he looked down at me. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Good work, Benson," I said, giving his shoulder a playful punch.

"Not so bad yourself, Puckett," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

"I really do love you, Freddie," I said into his neck. "with a passion I can't describe in words."

"I think you just described it pretty well with your pussy," he whispered playfully back to me. I gave him a half heated punch in the chest. He just chuckled. "I know, Sammy, I know. And I love you too, more than I know how to say."

"Your jizz says it all," I said half sarcastically. He kissed me on the forehead again.

"We'll have to be quieter next time," he said. "We're lucky me mom wasn't home."

"Next time I'm on top," I said kissing his collarbone. Freddie smiled. "Good night, Baby," I said to him as I turned around and we spooned.

"Good night, Sam," he said as he put his arm around me barely touching the bottom of my boobs.

"You can play with them if you want to," I said with a chuckle. He immediately moved his hand up and grabbed my left boob.

"Alright, this is better," he said. What a nub.

* * *

Not gonna lie, as a guy, writing a sex scene from a girls POV was a little weird.

Ok, guys, that's all. If you want more Sam and Freddie action go read my story "First Time." There is a chance I'll continue that one but this one is over.

If you liked it, leave me a comment! (I take requests.)


End file.
